Servant Of Evil
by ViVaTia
Summary: Vash dan Lili adalah sepasang anak kembar yang dipisahkan oleh takdir. Selama roda takdir terus berputar, apakah mereka bisa menghadapi tragedi yang menunggu? Based on Vocaloid song: Aku No Meshitsukai. Crackpair.. maybe. Don't like Don't read. Saya tunggu review anda..


Pada jaman dahulu kala..

Di sebuah dunia yang diselimuti oleh peperangan, telah lahir sepasang anak kembar di negara Emas. Sama dengan nama negara mereka, rambut kedua anak itu berwarna emas. Anak dari sang Ratu Bella dan sang Laksamana Jenderal Morgens. Pangeran dan Putri sekaligus, kedua anak itu diberi nama Vash dan Lili. Namun siapa sangka? Takdir kedua saudara ini penuh dengan cobaan..

"_Salah satu dari anakmu akan memiliki tanda lahir hitam di punggungnya.! Dan anak itu akan membawa akhir pada kerajaan ini..!"_

Itulah yang dikatakan peramal itu.. sebelum maut menjemputnya..

Kesalahan fatal yang telah dilakukan sang Ratu, ia membuat salah satu anaknya terkena kutukan yang mematikan. Apakah ini balasan dari ketamakannya sendiri..?

Negara itu memang terkenal kuat. Sangat kuat. Setiap peperangan pasti dimenangkan. Namun itu semua berkat jasa sang peramal, yang mereka culik dari negara Merah. Putra dari langit dan bumi, begitulah sebutannya. Lalu mengapa, sang Ratu tega-teganya membunuhnya begitu saja, dengan tangan suami tercinta?

Satu jawaban, _"Ia sudah tidak berguna lagi.."_

Dan inilah balasan atas kesalahannya itu. Pada saat-saat terakhir hidupnya, sang peramal memberikan kutukan pada salah satu anak kembar itu. Dan semua yang telah dikatakannya benar terjadi..

Di punggung sang Pangeran, terdapat tanda seperti sayatan berwarna hitam.

Sang Ratu, tentu saja terkejut. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan yang tampak pada matanya. Kata-kata sang peramal terus terulang di dalam pikirannya. Dan tanpa ragu, ia memerintahkan,

"_Kurung anak ini di menara! Jangan sampai ia membawa malapetaka bagi negara ini!"_

Tapi alas.. nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan kutukan itu tak dapat ditarik kembali. Kedua saudara yang tak bersalah menjadi korban ketamakan ibu mereka. Menyedihkan bukan? Masih beruntung, sang Ratu tidak memerintahkan untuk membunuh putranya itu. Rupanya ia masih memiliki hati..

Bertahun-tahun berlalu..

Sang Putri yang kini berumur 5 tahun, dengan riangnya bermain di taman bersama teman dari negara tetangga. Pangeran Roderich, dari negara Biru. Setelah perang, sang Ratu yang kini berumur 35 tahun itu menjalin hubungan baik dengan negara biru, dan berhasil mempertemukan putra dan putri mereka. Dan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu.. tak ada yang tahu kecuali Ratu dan sang Jenderal sendiri. Semua orang, baik prajurit maupun pekerja kerajaan biasa yang tahu tentang hal itu sebelumnya, dihukum mati atas tuduhan pembunuhan pada sang peramal. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengangkat suara melawan sang Ratu.

"_Kak Rick! Bisa tolong buatkan aku mahkota bunga?"_

"_Haha.. tentu. Tapi bantu aku mengumpulkan bunganya ya?"_

"_Siap!"_

Dan sang Putri sendiri, tak pernah tahu jika ia memiliki saudara.

"_Nah, selesai! Sini, kakak pakaikan!"_

"_Kakak pandai sekali.. kakak belajar darimana?"_

"_Ada teman kakak yang sering mengajarkan kakak hal seperti ini.."_

"_Pacar kakak?"_

"_Eng- Enggak kok!"_

"_Syukurlah.. karena jika Lili sudah besar, Lili ingin menikah dengan kakak!"_

"…"

Kata-kata polos sang Putri berhasil membuat Pangeran Roderich terdiam. Umurnya kini 12 tahun. Ia sudah mengetahui, bahwa negara Emas selama ini diperintah oleh Ratu bertangan besi. Kepentingan negara diutamakan daripada kepentingan rakyat. Alhasil, walau negara menjadi maju dan berkuasa, rakyat menderita dibalik mata. Dan tak ada yang berani angkat suara, jika mereka tidak mau dipancung di tengah kota. Namun, kini melihat calon Ratu selanjutnya ada di depannya, sangatlah polos dan tanpa dosa, ia sempat berpikir mungkin ia akan menjadi Ratu yang bijak di masa depan. Sayang ia tidak mengetahui 'pelajaran tambahan' yang sang Ratu berikan kepada Lili setiap malamnya.

"_Kak? Kenapa kakak diam?"_

"_Ah? Oh! Maaf, kakak hanya melamun tadi."_

"_Kakak aneh deh!"_

Dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Sangatlah hangat dan tenteram. Namun takdir tidaklah sehangat itu. Meskipun sang Putri tak tahu jika ia memiliki saudara kembar, ia bisa merasakan bahwa ada hal yang tampaknya hilang..

"_Eh? Kakak, tahu itu lagu apa?"_

"_Lagu? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Lagu itu! Yang kita dengarkan ini!"_

"_Hah? Kakak tidak dengar apa-apa."_

"_Kakak jangan bercanda ah!"_

Roderich hanya mampu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lagu apa yang ia bicarakan?" mungkin begitulah yang ia pikirkan. Mengenai lagu ini.. Lili telah berulang kali mendengarnya. Saat sarapan, saat makan siang, saat makan malam, dan sesaat sebelum ia tidur. Lagu yang sama, musik alunan piano yang sangat indah didengar. Namun ia tak tahu darimana lagu itu berasal. Rasanya dekat, tapi juga jauh. Dan hal yang paling aneh, sepertinya hanya ia yang bisa mendengar lagu ini. Dan otak polosnya itu hanya berkata bahwa mungkin musik itu adalah alunan piano malaikat pelindungnya, seperti yang sering ayahnya ceritakan.

*TENG TONG! TENG TONG!*

Lonceng besar gereja berbunyi, menandakan datangnya tengah hari.

"_Wah! Sudah jam segini?! Maaf, Lili.. kakak harus pulang sekarang. Kakak masih punya banyak tugas di rumah kakak.."_

"_Baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan kak Rick!"_

Dan dengan itupun, Pangeran Roderich kembali pulang ke negaranya. Sang Putri masih berada di taman, dipenuhi bunga-bungan nan indah dan pepohonan yang rimbun.

"_Musik itu berhenti.."_

Selalu saja seperti ini. Ketika baru saja ia menikmati alunan piano yang mendamaikan hati itu, lonceng gereja akan berbunyi menandakan waktu telah berganti. Dan musik itu akan berhenti bermain. "Apakah malaikat takut dengan suara lonceng?" mungkin begitulah pikirnya.

"_Yang mulia! Makan siang sudah siap!"_

"_Ya!"_

Sang Putri pun berlari masuk. Rangkaian bunga dari sang Pangeran negri Biru masih menghiasi kepalanya. Kemudian, kegiatan sehari-harinya pun dimulai lagi.

Malam harinya..

"_Ayah! Ceritakan lagi kisah malaikat terbuang itu!"_

"_Hahaha, kau sangat suka ya dengan cerita itu? Apa tidak mau cerita yang lain?"_

"_Tidak! Hari ini aku mendengar lagu malaikat pelindungku lagi Ayah!"_

"_Oh begitu? kau pasti senang! Itu berarti malaikat pelindungmu selalu ada di sisimu!"_

"_Tapi entah kenapa saat lonceng gereja berbunyi, ia berhenti bermain Ayah.."_

"_Mungkin ia hanya terkejut? Suara lonceng gereja kan sangat keras.."_

"_Bisa jadi!"_

"_Hahaha! Baiklah, ayah mulai ya.. Pada suatu waktu.._

_Hiduplah seorang malaikat bernama Andreas. Diantara para malaikat, ia lah yang paling jahil dan nakal. Ia selalu saja bertingkah angkuh dan tak pernah menaati peraturan yang ada. Akhirnya, Tuhan pun mendatanginya dan memarahinya. Ia mengatakan semua kesalahan yang telah Andreas lakukan. Namun Andreas hanya tertawa. Ia berkata bahwa ia tak pernah melakukan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tuhan pun marah dan membuangnya ke bumi, mengambil kedua sayapnya sehingga ia tidak lari. Andreas yang terjebak di bumi, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan mulai merenungkan semua perbuatannya. Ia sadar, bahwa sebenarnya ia yang salah. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia menjelajahi sebuah kota di bumi, dan menemukan sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah ditinggalkan. Di dalamnya, ia menemukan sebuah piano yang masih bisa digunakan. Ia pun mulai bermain, walau ia tidak tahu caranya. Ia hanya menekan tuts demi tuts piano yang ada. Anehnya, ia bisa menciptakan sebuah lagu yang sangat indah. Lagu yang berisikan semua rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya. Dengan lagu itu, ia memohon kepada Tuhan untuk memaafkannya. Tuhan mendengarnya dan memaafkannya, dan Ia memberi Andreas satu tugas. Tugas untuk melindungi semua anak-anak dari marabahaya, kesedihan, dan ke-egoisan. Andreas dengan hati bergembira menjalankan tugas itu. Dan setiap harinya ia memainkan sebuah lagu, lagu yang penuh rasa perlindungan dan kasih sayang, untuk semua anak di bumi. Dan ia pun mendapatkan nama _malaikat pelindung _dari Tuhan."_

"_Berarti lagu yang selama ini aku dengar adalah lagu yang dimainkan Andreas ya yah?"_

"_Haha, bisa saja. Tak ada yang pernah bertemu dengannya, jadi ayah sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi jika kau percaya bahwa itu dia, maka itu dia. Sudah sana tidur, besok kamu harus bangun pagi."_

"_Baiklah yah, selamat malam."_

"_Selamat malam Lili.."_

Sang ayah mengecup kening putrinya dan pergi keluar dari kamar itu. Hanya di malam hari saja, ia dapat bertemu dengan Lili dan bertukar cerita dengannya. Maklum, ia adalah seorang laksamana jenderal, tugasnya selalu banyak dan berat. Ia juga sering mendengar bahwa terkadang Lili mendengar suara alunan musik misterius, baik itu dari Lili sendiri ataupun pegawai kerajaan yang ditugasi untuk merawatnya. Jujur, ia khawatir. Memang ada sebuah cerita tentang malaikat yang memainkan lagu untuk anak-anak, tapi itu hanyalah dongeng belaka. Lalu, siapakah yang memainkan alunan musik piano yang selalu Lili dengar?

Malam itu, Lili mendengar lagu itu lagi. Tapi tak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, yang biasanya ia hanya mendengar sampai tertidur, kali ini ia ingin mencari tahu asal musik itu. Ia keluar dari ranjangnya dan mulai mendengarkan. Suara itu berasal dari luar kamarnya, setidaknya itu menurutnya. Ia pun membuka pintu dengan perlahan, mencoba tak membuat suara. Akan sangat gawat jika ia sampai tertangkap berkeliaran di istana malam-malam begini. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya. Bisa saja ia mendapatkan ceramah 24 jam non stop dari ibunya yang menurutnya sangat 'cerewet'. Setidaknya itu menurutnya.

Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Dengan kaki kecilnya, ia berjalan di lorong istana yang gelap itu. Takut, jelas. Tapi suara alunan piano itu selalu membuatnya kembali berani untuk melangkah. Sampai ia berada di aula istana yang gelap dan sepi itu, ia berhenti. Hanya perasaannya saja atau suara musik itu bertambah kencang? Ia menempelkan telinganya ke dinding, dan mulai mendengarkan. Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada jalan rahasia di sekitar tempat itu.

"_Seperti cerita detektif saja!"_ pikirnya.

Ia memeriksa dinding-dinding yang ada, sejauh yang bisa ia gapai dengan tangan pendeknya. Ia tak melihat kemana dia pergi, alhasil ia menubruk sesuatu yang keras dengan tak sengaja. Pigura?

Ahh.. pigura ini. Foto ia, ayahnya, dan ibunya. Foto keluarga yang sengaja ditaruh di aula kerajaan, supaya para pegawai yang melihatnya selalu ingat siapa yang harus mereka layani. Pigura yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada meja makan kerajaan itu dihiasi dengan emas, perak, dan berlian, dan ia telah menubruknya. Ia cepat-cepat memeriksa bagian yang ia tubruk tadi, memastikan tak ada sesuatu yang rusak. Dan tanpa sengaja, lagi, ia menekan batu bata yang menjadi dinding di balik pigura itu, dan batu bata itu serasa masuk ke dalam! Ia mundur sedikit karena terkejut. Dan kemudian, secara perlahan, ia kembali menekan batu yang sudah setengah masuk itu, sampai terbukalah sebuah jalan rahasia di balik pigura itu, dengan lorong lurus yang gelap.

Sesaat ia berpikir. Apakah tak apa untuk melanjutkan? Lorong itu tampak gelap dan menakutkan, dan ia tak membawa seberkas cahaya pun dengannya. Bukankah lebih baik ia kembali ke kamar dan tidur? Tapi kemudian ia mendengar alunan musik itu lagi, dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia melangkah masuk. Saat ia sudah di dalam, lubang di balik pigura itu kembali tertutup, dan ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia hanya berjalan sambil terus mengikuti instingnya. Untunglah lorong itu tidak berkelok, atau mungkin kini dia telah menangis kebingungan. Dapat didengarnya alunan musik itu makin lama makin keras, dan ia melihat seberkas cahaya di ujung lorong.

"_Jalan keluar!" _teriaknya kegirangan.

Kini ia berlari menuju cahaya itu. Alunan melodi yang selama ini mendampinginya benar-benar terdengar jelas sekarang. Ia pun menggapai cahay itu, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah tembok lain dengan lubang kecil. Ia kembali meraba-raba dinding itu, mencari batu yang juga bisa ia tekan. Tidak lama untuk menemukan batu itu. Ia langsung saja mendorong batu itu, dan pintu keluar mulai terbuka.

Ia ada di sebuah kamar, jauh lebih sederhana dari miliknya. Pencahayaan sedikit, dan perabotan yang ada sudah tampak tua. Ia juga sadar bahwa ia ada di balik sebuah pigura juga, tapi kali ini pigura dengan lukisan istana kerajaan. Lagu yang sangat familiar itu membuyarkan pikirannya pada lukisan itu, dan ia keluar dari balik pigura untuk melihat arah suara itu. Untuk sesaat, yang ia lihat adalah malaikat..

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut emas sepertinya, sedang duduk di depan grand piano besar dan memainkannya dengan lihai. Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan jemarinya bermain dengan instingnya. Kemampuannya bisa disamakan dengan Roderich, setidaknya itu menurut Lili. Ia mengenakan baju bangsawan berwarna hijau, satu-satunya benda yang berkilau di kamar itu. Lili berjalan mendekatinya, untuk melihat lebih jelas jemarinya yang sangat lincah menekan tiap tuts dengan benar. Dan tampaknya, anak laki-laki itu tidak sadar akan keberadaannya. Lili yang tak mau menganggu hanya berdiri disana. Ia menutup mata, dan mulai mendengarkan. Dan secara refleks, ia ikut bersenandung.

Anak laki-laki yang sadar ada suara tambahan membuka matanya, mendapati anak perempuan yang sama persis dengannya sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil bersenandung. Ia menghentikan permainannya, membuat anak perempuan itu membuka mata kemudian.

"_Kenapa berhenti?"_

"_Uh.. kamu siapa?"_

"_Oh iya! Maaf aku sudah masuk kamarmu begitu saja!"_

"_Ng- Nggak papa kok. Lagian, bukan kamu saja yang sering masuk kamarku tanpa permisi.."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Pegawai kerajaan yang mengasuhku sering masuk begitu saja untuk membawakanku makanan atau mengambil pakaian kotor. Dan tidak sepertimu, mereka langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.."_

"_Be- Begitu? maaf, aku tidak tahu. Kalau pegawai kerajaan yang mengasuhku selalu berlaku sopan. Siapa yang kau bicarakan itu?! Akan aku adukan mereka pada ibu!"_

"_I- Ibu? Hei, aku masih belum tahu kau ini siapa!"_

"_Oh iya! Maaf lagi! Namaku Lili, putri tunggal Ratu Bella dan Jenderal Morgens. Salam kenal! Namamu siapa?"_

"Dia sang Putri? Lalu mengapa wajahnya mirip sekali denganku?" anak laki-laki itu bertanya dalam hati.

"_A- Aku Vash.. orangtuaku.. aku tidak tahu. Tapi pegawai kerajaan yang aku tanyai bilang bahwa orangtuaku sudah meninggal karena perang.."_

"_Maaf! Aku tidak sopan lagi!"_

"_Bu- Bukan salahmu kok! Sebenarnya.. aku senang. Aku tak pernah bicara selama ini pada siapapun.."_

"_Hm? Begitukah?! Kalau begitu kau bisa bicara padaku sepuasnya malam ini! Aku akan menemanimu!"_

"_Tapi.. ini sudah malam. Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tidur sekarang? Kau sang Putri kan?"_

"_Yaa.. sebenarnya alasanku kemari, karena penasaran dengan lagumu itu."_

"_Lagu?"_

"_Musik yang tadi kau mainkan itu!"_

"_Ohh.. musik ini aku mainkan setiap saat. Karena aku tidak memiliki kegiatan lain. Aku sampai hafal notnya."_

"_Judulnya apa?"_

"_Uh.. untuk judul belum terpikirkan olehku. Aku hanya memainkannya saja."_

"_Kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau _Andreas_!"_

"_Andreas?"_

"_Itu nama malaikat yang selalu ayah ceritakan padaku. Ia juga pandai bermain piano. Bagaimana?"_

"_Hm.. aku setuju saja. Kalau begitu Andreas judulnya.."_

"_Hei hei! Bisa tolong kau mainkan lagi? Aku sangat suka dengan lagumu itu!"_

"_Ba- Baiklah kalau kau mau tuan putri.."_

"_Lili saja! Aku juga akan memanggilmu Vash! Aneh rasanya dipanggil tuan putri dengan anak yang sebaya denganku.."_

"_Ba- Baiklah kalau kau mau.. L- Lili.."_

"_Terimakasih Vash!"_

Dan dengan begitu, pertemuan keduanya setelah lima tahun pun terjadi. Walau mereka tak tahu apa akibat perjumpaan mereka ini, malam itu menjadi malam terindah bagi keduanya. Vash terus memainkan _Andreas_, dan Lili perlahan bersenandung di sisinya. Dan mereka masih belum tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka adalah saudara. Roda takdir terus berputar.. dapatkah mereka menghadapi masa depan yang akan datang?

* * *

Belgium - Bella

Netherlands - Morgens

Switzerland - Vash

Liechtenstein - Lili

HETALIA - HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

SERVANT OF EVIL - VOCALOID

Yang tahu lagunya pasti tahu ceritanya kan? Tapi saya modifikasi dan tambahi sedikit (baca: banyak) supaya lebih panjang. Chapter pertama ini terinspirasi dari versi manganya, tapi selanjutnya asli karangan saya sendiri. Dan ada yang bisa nebak si peramal itu siapa? hohohoho *PLAK* ditunggu reviewnya~


End file.
